Final hope
by Slugmistress
Summary: What if Talpa and Queen Beryl worked to gether? How would you save a dying world?
1. Raising the Dead - a short story

A/N Ok.. um.. I don't own Ronin Warriors/YST I don't own Sailor Moon. Um... Please don't sue.. All I have are my little sisters and brother.. and my parents won't let me get rid of them so... 

**Raising the Dead**

She had known this would happen. She could see into the future, the past, and of course into the present. This turn of events was not unexpected. Since her brother had sacrificed himself for these childrenÕs cause, she had known it was her turn to help them next.   
These children had almost beaten this evil, but one of their number was about to pass on. She couldnÕt let that happen. To face this next evil they would need all nine of their powers.   
To save his soul, she would have to act as soon as he fell. She shifted the weight of the shakujo-like staff in her hands. ÒAlmost... Almost... 

*** In the Nether Realm *** 

Anubis gave a weak smile as he saw Kayura freed from BadamonÕs hold. It was all he could do to stay standing. He knew, in his last few seconds, that heÕd died for a good reason and now Talpa would be defeated.   
As his strength left him he fell off the bridge and headed right for the cold waters below. He never felt himself hit them. 

*** Back to the strange gate we were at before *** 

.....Now!   
She 'grabbed' onto the soul with all her might. _Here! It needs to go here! _Putting all her strength into it, she got the soul to be sent to this place. The afterlife would come later for this soul. Right now it needed to be ready to go back to earth.   
The soul, Anubis, slowly appeared and became almost solid. His spirt body appeared to be in the clothes he had left his life in. None of his physical wounds had followed him here. "It worked."   
Anubis, slowly opened his eyes. As he looked around he was startled to see a woman in a silver kimono with red hair half hidden under a hat like Kaosu's holding a staff that looked a lot like the Shakujo. He had known he was going to die, but if anything, this wasn't what he'd expected.   
"Am I....?"   
"Dead? Yes, technically you are, Toshitada."   
She called him by that name.... That name. Why couldn't he place where it was from? He knew it was his... but how? Why? "How do you know me?", he asked trying to get answers for his confused mind.   
"My brother. He and I talked about what was happening on earth. He knew you."   
"Your brother? I know your brother?" He was shocked at the thought.   
"You knew him as Kaosu or The Ancient."   
"Kaosu? He was your brother?"   
A sad half nod was all he got as an answer from this mysterious woman. Well that was the end of that subject. "Since I'm dead is this Heaven or Hell? Or are you my judge?"   
"None of the above, Toshitada. This is the time gate."   
Hmm... how strange. None of the above. "Time gate? Why? Wasn't I supposed to go somewhere else?"   
A small nod. Then she spoke softly and quickly. "Yes, Toshitada, you were destined to be somewhere else, but the earth will need you again. I brought you here so that when that time comes I could help my kin bring you back to earth. Your armor is most powerful worn by you, not Kayura. If I keep you here at this time gate, we can wait out the year together. It won't seem that long here, however. Maybe two hours."   
"I need to go back? Why? Talpa? Won't the ronins win?"   
"No, the evil known as Talpa Arago will be defeated by the Ronin Warriors. Your comrades in arms with help them. It's the evil I sense on its way that will need you and you armor."   
"What is your name? Or do you have one?"   
"My name. My name is the opposite of Kaosu, I am Serenity."   
" If you were born as a human, a member of the clan of the Ancients, how did you come to be here, at this Time Gate?   
"Is my past so important to you?-"   
"Yes."   
She sighed. "As children, my brother and I were identified to have strong powers. He, being the male and older of the two, was chosen to be Earth's Guardian. Me, I was chosen to guard the time gate. We were trained until we were old enough to assume our roles. He stayed on Earth and I was sent here. We have been communicating through our staffs. Both are very similar in power and made to help the other. That is how I learned of you and the Ronin Warriors. I would look through time for the bearers of the armors and report what I found to my brother."   
"How long have you been here?"   
"Forever."   
"Are you alone in this calling?"   
"No, not technically. Each separate world has a 'Time Mistress' guarding it's gate to this realm of time. However, in what you ask yes, I am alone. I'm am the sole guardian of this gate."   
"Do you know any other.. I've had contact with a few, but not many compared to how many there are. Yes they are all female. I don't know why but.. all guardians have been female."   
"What are some of the names of the ones you've met?"   
"Why do you ask such foolish questions? When you return to earth you will only remember this vaguely if at all."   
"I ask because I want to know. Besides, if I won't remember much of this, why not tell me?"   
At the look on Anubis's face Serenity relented. "Sailor Pluto and Sailor Hades are the two I've had the most contact with."   
With those words Serenity's staff started to chime loudly. "It's time for you to return, Toshitada."   
" You mean already?"   
"Yes, now please be quiet. This will take focus."   
Anubis sat down on the ground and watched as Serenity chanted and a small form of Kayura appeared doing the same thing. In unison, the two females of the clan of the Ancients brought a male of their clan back into the realm of the living. 


	2. A Meeting of Three - another short story

Three.html

**A Meeting of Three**

Serenity watched as Toshitada's soul faded away. "Good-bye Toshitada." As those words left her mouth a knock was heard on the time gate. Serenity looked over her shoulder at the gate. Hmm... who could that be? Raising her staff over head head she said the password to open the gate. Slowly the gate opened.   
As the mists cleared, two figures walked slowly through. Both looked similar. Long dark green hair going down to their waists, dressed in short black and dark red sailor outfits and each carrying a staff made to look like a key.   
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Hades.   
The only difference physically between the two is how their hair is done. One, Pluto, has half her hair in a bun while Hades's is all down.   
"Sailors, what an unexpected visit."   
"We come on business, Serenity." Sailor Pluto stated getting started. "It is almost time for our realms to have contact other than in this place."   
"My world is being slowly destroyed, Serenity. The Sailor Senshi that are left in my realm are losing. We must prepare for this venture to save it." Hades pleaded, showing how bad things really were over there.   
Knowing that she needed to be able to assure these two fellow Time Mistresses that her fighters were ready Serenity asked, "Sailors would you mind if I checked on my fighters? For one thing it would show you how ready they were and what to expect." When the other two nodded she began. 

In turn the staff showed each of the nine armor bearers. First Serenity honed in on Anubis. It had been almost a month down there already and he seemed like he was getting used to the idea of being alive and not being under Tapla's command. Next she went on to check the other warlords.   
Dais, Kale, and Sehkmet all had a year of living in the mortal realm under their belts and appeared almost restless for something new. As she started in on the ronins, Serenity saw hope on Hades's face.   
Sai, he was at the beach swimming, with Kento on the shore building a sand castle with Yulie, both seemed peaceful.   
Serenity found Sage, Rowen, and Mia at the library. Rowen was reading a book about quasars and Sage was reading a self instuction book on tai bo.. Mia was reading a book on ancient mythology. Who would've thought with those three?   
Ryo and White blaze were in the woods near Mia's house just being together without interruptions. 

Serenity looked up from her focus to see Hades almost smiling and Pluto a little less glum. "My fighters are ready. When the time comes they will be able to help."   
"Thank you, Serenity, for the hope you have given me. I will contact you when the time comes." Hades's voice was happier now as she said fairwell.   
"I too will stay in contact with you, Serenity. Thank you for agreeing to this." With that Pluto and Hades turned to the gate. When they were just out side of it, they turned into little purple orbs. Those spheres then went streaking opposite directions. 


End file.
